


Never Forgiven

by DarkSkyDreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, POV First Person, Past Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Past Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkSkyDreamer/pseuds/DarkSkyDreamer
Summary: She took my soulmate from me. She ruined many lives and caused many hardships. I will be neutral for my family, but I will never forgive her. To forgive her, will be the ultimate betrayal to my lost love.(If you're a Regina fan, I don't recommend this.)
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Milah, Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/Emma Swan
Kudos: 10





	Never Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction, please forgive me if there any mistakes. I wasn't sure what to tag it but I decided on mature because a certain thing. I'm sorry if it's occc, it's been a minute since I've watched this show. I just couldn't stop thinking about how messed up Graham's whole thing was, recently.

This hatred, this grief that will never truly heal. Along with the disgust I feel for the woman standing before me, my son's other mother. The woman who victimized, tormented and killed my soulmate.

I can barely contain the rage I feel from such a ridiculous question that spills her lips. How dare she ask me such a thing? How dare she insult me with such a question after everything she's done?

"Do you forgive me, Swan?" The words spill from the lips of the evil queen.

"Forgive you?" I scoff, Indignation bubbling up inside of me. This never ending revulsion I feel for these women threatens to overwhelm me. "Why the hell are you asking such a stupid question?"

"I-I thou-" I cut her off.

"You thought what, Regina? Did you think that I have forgiven everything you've done just because I've been taking a neutral stance?"

"N-Neutral stance? Your mother and father have forgiven me so I..I thought.."

I grind my teeth and glare at her. I can no longer hide this hatred for this witch inside. Color drains away from her ugly mug and the witch won't even look me in the eye. A much darker, scarier and twisted side of myself, finds sick satisfaction and glee in this. Seeing this bitch, who never got a real punishment for what she's done, look so defeated and confused. If only my soulmate could see this. If only he was still alive, here with me. 

"I thought we were becoming..well friends. I've changed, you know that right?"

Her words are gentle and she sounds so lost. However, all I can hear is poison coming spewing from her lips.

"Oh, Ragina, I know you've changed for the better. I accept that, for Henry and my mother. I accept that and tolerate you because they love you for whatever reason. However, I can never forgive you, I never ever will want to forgive you and there is nothing you can do to change that."

My throat feels tight and burning. It's like some invisible hands have themselves tightly gripping my neck, choking me. My emotions threatening to overflow, to break me apart. It's getting harder to breath and suppress myself at the same time. My eyes burning with salty water threatening to spill over.

"To forgive you, would be the ultimate betrayal to my soulmate. That you had tormented, victimized and killed."

"What- but I- hook isn't-"

"HOOK IS NOT MY SOULMATE! He and I do have true love, I love him with all my heart. However, we are not soulmates, we are found love. His soulmate was Baelfire's mother, Milah. He and I share the pain of being there when our soulmates were killed. We both being powerless to stop it!"

The salty waterfalls won't stop flowing, despite my unwillingness for them.

"Graham was my soulmate! You killed him! You ruined his life and destroyed him inside! You were no better than scum who drugs and rapes people. He was pretty much drugged for 28 years. He couldn't consent! You essentially made him into- into a toy to fuck. When I kissed him, I saw everything, everything that had major life altering impacts on him. I was in denial at the time, I couldn't handle it and had no idea what was happening. I didn't even know about soulmates until my parents told me. I had major denial back then, and I blamed what I saw as some twisted kind of grief. I thought, at the time, those stories were finally getting to me. I saw you having your guards drag him to your bedroom. He couldn't consent then either! You had his heart! You tormented a selfless and beautiful person, who deserved so much more than what he got."

My body feels so much heavier suddenly. I desperately hug myself, fearing that I will break if I don't. My face drenched with water and snot, such an ugly scene to behold. The sobs won't stop coming forth. They just seem to get louder and louder, I think I'm finally screaming out my grief. Grief for my soulmate, for my lost half, for the selfless man who loved wolves. 

I hear the witch flee, for which I am thankful, that she is gone. For her to see me is such a state, is already humiliating enough.

Suddenly, I find myself in the warm embrace of a one handed individual. The comforting embrace of my found true love. The man who understands my grief and pain. Who loves me as I love him, and who listens patiently when I tell him of my dear lost soulmate. Hook, who shares his grief of his lost soulmate with me as well. Hook, who has come to love Graham from my stories, just as I have come to love Milah from his tales too. 

I admit, it is odd to think about though, considering who Henry's father is.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for possibly reading this! I hope it wasn't terrible for you.


End file.
